Episode 203 - 9 Chefs
The third episode of Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 19, 2006. On that episode, Ramsay schooled two arrogant chefs for their attitude, two got into an argument after a sexist comment, and one team turned against their own at elimination. Intro Back at the dorms, Giacomo said they had to study harder than the women, but Keith bitterly said they already did. Garrett jokingly compared his nominations of Tom and Giacomo to a kick in the nuts because Gabe was eliminated instead of the two, and an upset Keith said that Tom should have been eliminated over Gabe because the former lacked more knowledge than the latter. However, when Giacomo asked Tom how it felt to have Ramsay send him back in line, the latter said he was relieved and felt Ramsay would love to see him win as he was the oldest. Meanwhile, the women were shocked over the results of the elimination ceremony as both Maribel and Virginia thought it would have been Tom going home instead, with the former calling him a fat fuck. Rachel acknowledged that there was nobody who was safe at elimination, even if you were not nominated. Team challenge The next morning, Heather revealed her injured hand which healed very quickly, as she already taken the bandage off. After that, Tom answered the phone, and Ramsay told him to get everybody in the dining room immediately, in their uniforms. Everybody came down within minutes, something Rachel took notice of, but Ramsay saw that Sara was not around. Sara just came out of the shower, was little upset that nobody waited for her, and raced downstairs to join her teammates. However, Ramsay sarcastically welcomed Sara and asked if she thought it was a joke, even though the latter argued it was not. With everybody accounted for, Ramsay said it took everybody a total of seven minutes to come downstairs, which he deemed pathetic. Then, Ramsay said that after two dinner services, he expected some sort of stability from either team, but instead, he was getting two of the same problems from them: a lack of communication, and a lack of timings. For the Relay Challenge, both teams would cook three entrées from the existing menu in 20 minutes, one chef would be in the kitchen for 5 minutes at a time, and they had 15 seconds to communicate to the next one when they swapped out. Because women had an extra person, Ramsay asked them to sit out one, so it was an even four each. Not wanting to risk being the reason she costed her team a win, Heather volunteered to sit out for her team because of her injury. However, Sara was unsympathetic and called Heather a princess. The first to go into the kitchen were Tom and Virginia, and Ramsay told them that the dishes were chicken, tortellini, and salmon. While Tom found pre-made tortellini to cook with, Virginia made hers from scratch. Ramsay caught Tom trying to use the pre-made tortellini and reminded him that the kitchen was stocked on items to make fresh ones. At the 15-minute mark, Giacomo and Rachel came in to take over, and Tom and Virginia were both successful in telling the two what was being made. In the blue kitchen, Giacomo finished Tom's batch of fresh tortellini, while in the red kitchen, Rachel started the sauce for the salmon. By the time Giacomo got the tortellini finished, 10 minutes were left, and Maribel and Keith went in. However, Keith started a new batch of tortellini despite being told they were already done by Giacomo, much to the latter’s annoyance. Meanwhile, Maribel was never told by Rachel that the tortellini was the third dish due to the limited time. So, Maribel only worked on the chicken and salmon dishes, but while she tried to find out what was the third dish herself, she never succeeded. While she was waiting for her turn, Sara was annoyed by Heather's way of giving her tips, and responded disrespectfully by flipping the birds to her. During the final relay, Garrett misunderstood Keith and started a new batch of tortellini, much to Ramsay’s annoyance, and Maribel never told Sara anything, so Sara had no clue that the tortellini was one of the dishes. While Garrett brought all three dishes to the pass, Sara only brought two of them, missing the tortellini. Seeing this, Maribel felt bad that she screwed up by not hearing the third item, while Tom was confident and thought his team had it in the bag. During the judging, the women's tortellini was missing because nobody cooked it, and the men's dish was missing the sauce. However, during Ramsay critiques, Tom tried to interject because he wanted to say something, but Ramsay told him to stand up straight as he was lying on the counter like a big fat fucking slob. However, Tom retorted that nobody would want to get in a street fight with him, and felt Ramsay was lucky he signed a contract stating he would never touch anybody on the show. The men won the tortellini round for at least serving something, but on the chicken round, Ramsay found the women’s dish to be nice and moist, while the men had no sauce and burnt lettuce on the dish. So, the women won the chicken challenge, and the score was a one-point tie. It came down to the salmon round, and after tasting both team’s attempts, Ramsay gave the women the point as the men forgot the bacon and the sauce. So, the women won 2-1, and Ramsay told the men that their forgetfulness in the challenge proved that they lacked the ability to communicate and think properly. Garret was pissed by their loss and wanted to be on the women’s team as the latter kept on winning. Reward The women were rewarded with a day onboard the "Just Dreamin" yacht with Ramsay, and sunbathing. When the women left to go change, Maribel felt a lot of weight lifted off her shoulders. During the reward, the women toasted to their victory, and to the laundry boys. Later, Ramsay explained how big working in Las Vegas was as there would be fifteen-line cooks, which Rachel took in. When Ramsay left, Virginia started flirting with him by saying "Miss me. Later, the women got down into their bikini’s and began sunbathing, with Virginia jokingly wondering if Ramsay would rub suntan lotion on her if he was still around. Punishment The men were punished by participate in Laundry Day, by washing and ironing all the tablecloths by hand. During the punishment, Tom felt the women should have lost the challenge instead as, despite trying not to be sexist, women were better at laundry than men. Later, the men jokingly asked Tom to show them how to wash by hand, but the latter told them to go fuck themselves as he refused to wash by hand. Then, Garrett wanted to test his teammates knowledge by asking Giacomo what to do when a Wellington was on order, and the latter knew that unless they had their knowledge correct, they would lose another service. Garrett did not seem to mind doing laundry as he used to do it back in prison. Before service When the women came back from their reward, Garrett made a sexist comment about how they should go back home to cook them dinner. That statement infuriated Heather as she considered it disrespectful, and began ranting to the women on the patio on how much that comment angered her. Heather said that Garrett had no right to talk to her like that, how he crossed a line, and god help him if he said anything more. Later, Heather and Garrett had a talk about his sexist comment was, and how much harder women had to work to get to the same level as the men. Garrett explained that he would not let anybody, man or woman, disrespect him, but that comment did not make Heather feel better, hoping he was going home next. After Heather left, the rest of the men came in, and Garrett talked how he was sick about the men vs. women theme. In the next room, the women were listening to Garrett’s rant, and Heather mocked him. The next day, both teams began prepping for that night’s service, but while the men came down first, the women were waiting on Maribel. Maribel started to feel homesick as she missed her daughter and husband. While trying to focus by prepping her station, Maribel cried and Heather tried to comfort her as they needed her to stay strong. In the blue kitchen, Garrett refused to lose again after a comment made by Sous Chef Scott, while Giacomo was determined to get a good service because his team needed to break its losing streak. Meanwhile, Sara was getting annoyed by Heather's leadership. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay declared that the goal was still to serve a fully booked dining room. Dinner service As both teams received their first orders, Ramsay warned Keith not to slob up the risottos, but the latter tasted the rice with his spoon and put it on the plate, and grabbed rice with his bare hand. All of it was seen by the customers, and Ramsay told Keith not to do that in front of customers. He was also told to pull his pants up because the view of his ass was not appealing for the customers. Keith admitted that he usually wore his underwear high and his pants low because that how rocked, and felt that a customer would never see his crack. Then, Garrett was caught whistling, and Ramsay told him to stop that. In the red kitchen, Sara was annoyed by Heather's abrasive way of telling her what to do, and compared the latter to a drill sergeant. When Ramsay asked for a time, both answered, making Ramsay annoyed. Sara called out the order again, and Ramsay reminded Heather that the appetizers station was Sara's responsibility. That made Sara smile, stating that she would have never graduated from culinary school if she did not know how to make risotto. A half hour into service, the customers were enjoying appetizers from both kitchens, giving both teams their best start yet. However, Giacomo told Sous Chef Scott that his oven was not heating up properly, but when the latter examined it, he saw that Giacomo failed to turn his oven on, leading him to chew him out for that. Once Ramsay found out, he called Giacomo a donkey for forgetting that, leaving the latter dismayed about not making Ramsay happy. After that, Garrett was caught whistling once again, and Ramsay had to tell him one more time to stop doing it. In the red kitchen, Heather produced a thin red wine sauce for her fish, and Ramsay refused to send out her sub-par dish because he knew damn well it was not good enough. Heather understood she deserved to be yelled at because as a boss, he decides what goes out and what does not, while Sara just smiled at her teammate’s struggle. In the blue kitchen, Keith was about to send his last appetizers out, but asked Tom to get him some tomato sauce. However, Sous Chef Scott told Keith they did not have time to make a fresh batch, prompting Garrett to take a batch of tomato sauce on the garnish station. Because of that, Keith told Tom that he did not need him to do it anymore, but the latter continued to prep tomatoes, stating he already started. When Ramsay asked Tom what he was doing as they already had tomato sauce, the latter said Keith told him to, but Keith said he had it. Tom was furious at Keith and accused him of throwing him under the bus. One hour and ten minutes into dinner service, Sara and Virginia were helping Heather serve many entrées in the dining room with success. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay asked Giacomo how pink the duck looked, but the latter argued that it was not. When Ramsay asked Giacomo if he had another duck resting, the latter lied by claiming he had one when there was not. Ramsay asked Giacomo why he was lying to him, the latter apologized and said he did not mean to lie, and Ramsay called him fucking useless. Giacomo called it the worst night he ever had, and with everything on a standstill, Ramsay had enough and resigned the men onto different stations. So, Giacomo was now on fish, Keith on meat, Tom on garnish, and Garrett on appetizers. When Keith got on meat, he was dismayed to see how disorganized it was, and asked what Giacomo was doing, especially when he could not find any extra Wellingtons. Then, Tom burned his hand by grabbing a hot pan, but acted like if it was torturing him. Keith looked at Tom’s hand, but was unsympathetic, saying he should take it like a man and move on. Tom accused Keith of burying him when he reminded him about the sauce incident, leading Keith to say he could not take it anymore. Two hours into service, the men’s diners were getting impatient on waiting, while the women served half of their entrées, with the lamb Wellingtons being the most popular item. However, that put more pressure on Maribel, and when she declared she only had six Wellingtons when eight were on order, Heather got dismay. Maribel was forced to tell Ramsay about the situation, but he had to school Sara for talking over him. After, Ramsay told Maribel to get lamb and pastry to make some fresh Wellingtons, but when he called her fucking useless, she sarcastically said she loved him too. In the blue kitchen, the men finally got their first two entrée orders out, but Tom was still complaining about his burned hand. Ramsay asked Tom to show it, but saw nothing, and told him that he did not need a drama queen as he was forty-three years old. However, Tom still claimed that his hand hurt, and that he was going to puke. Afterwards, Jean-Philippe came to the kitchen to tell Ramsay that one of the red tables was about to walk out. When Ramsay informed the women,Maribel declared she needed seven minutes, and the table reluctantly agreed. Then, Maribel sent up raw Wellingtons that were supposed to be rare, and Ramsay told her to get them in the oven. After getting screamed at multiple times, Maribel was starting to tune out Ramsay as the table continued to grew restless. In the blue kitchen, Tom ran out of mashed potatoes, discouraging Ramsay, and when he asked Tom what he was doing, the former looked confused and was accused of giving. Keith told Ramsay that they made more mashed potatoes during prep, but believed Tom burned them, which the latter revealed to be the truth. When Tom declared he was trying to make an ass out of himself, and Ramsay congratulated him by saying he successfully did. In the red kitchen, the lady from the "walking out" table came to the kitchen to speak to Ramsay, Maribel told them her Wellington was coming in 45 seconds, and the countdown began. Unfortunately, the Wellingtons Maribel brought were undercooked, and because of that, the table walked out. After seeing that, Ramsay accused Maribel of giving up and not caring, and decided to shut down both kitchens. Post-mortem When the teams were lined up, Ramsay said they really needed a complete service that night, but they failed. However, Ramsay praised Sara's performance, and named her the best on the women by far, but reminded Maribel that she was the cause of her team not completing their tickets, which she was aware of. For the men, Ramsay deemed Giacomo's performance phenomenally bad, and only wished that Tom would cook more. Ramsay declared the men losers big time as they were bad that night, and asked each member of the team to nominate one person for elimination because none of them deserved to be the "Best of the Worst” that night. During deliberation, Keith deemed Tom and Giacomo as the men’s weakest chefs, but struggled to pinpoint which of the two was worse. Giacomo refused to go home as he felt that if his mistake on meat was fixed, they could have won. Tom refused to lobby for his place to stay as he felt it was the same as quitting, but Keith said he was pissed about the way he worked. After, Tom challenged Keith to vote for him, even though the latter argued it was not an easy decision. Later, Keith asked Garrett if he decided, and the latter felt that Tom has quit. However, Garrett felt that both Giacomo and Tom sucked, and hoped that Ramsay would send both home and bring a women in as a replacement. Meanwhile, Tom talked to himself alone at the patio as he kept saying that he was trying. Elimination Giacomo and Tom voted for each other, the latter reminding the former about the oven incident, and Giacomo calling Tom a loose cannon. Then, Garrett and Keith both voted for Tom, for not fixing things and quitting respectively. Giacomo promised to learn from his mistakes and dig deep within himself, while Tom felt he was the sharpest guy in the competition despite lacking the culinary skills. Even though Tom had the most votes, Ramsay eliminated Giacomo for being the worst performer of the night, lacking the basic knowledge of a restaurant by forgetting to turn the oven on, and laying about the duck breast. During his exit interview, Giacomo was shocked as he was not a quitter, felt that Tom always gave up, and wished he could go back in time and fix up his mistake. After Giacomo left, Ramsay reminded Tom that he dodged yet another bullet, and told him to thank Giacomo for being the worst that night. While being dismissed, Tom said that he was pissed by his teammates votes against him and was ready to make them regret it, while Garrett felt that the situation was getting grim now that the men were down two members. Then, Rachel said she learned about the killer instinct, and wanted to sink the men down to suffocation levels, while Sara felt she proved herself as a chef despite being an idiot. Ramsay's comment: "Before you can even attempt to run a restaurant, the first thing you've got to do is make sure you know how to cook. Giacomo? He was lost beyond belief." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes